


My Master, My Mistress

by meganhana08



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue once was in love with his master, now it seems that he might have feelings for his mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own CCS but if I did….who am I kidding like I'll actually own CCS.  
This story all in Yue POV.

Ages:  
Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 18  
Eriol Hiiragizawa & Syaoran Li: 19  
..............  
The once young girl was gone and a beautiful adult stood in her place. I, at first, didn't notice the subtle changes of young girl after all I was doing what I was created to do protect my mistress and the cards. Her innocent pink aura was changed to a mature violet aura. But now all I can think of is the fact that it's seems to be happening again. I'm falling for my master, my mistress.

I'm not at all sure when it happened, but I know I don't like the feelings I have whenever she's around. As I think these thoughts, I hear the front door open followed with a female voice saying, "Tadaima!" Sakura walks into the living room and sees me sitting on the couch.

"Konnichiwa Yue."

"Konnichiwa Mistress." I answered.

She frowned. "Yue I thought I told you to call me 'Sakura'"

I mentally smile, she has told me this repeatedly over the last seven years but I never listen, the only time I call her 'Sakura' is in my thoughts. "It would be impolite to call you that."

"Kero calls me 'Sakura'"

"Keroberos is the definition of impolite."

Sakura laughed. She has such a melodious laugh that makes me want to laugh with. So you see the trouble I have. As the moon guardian I rarely show my emotions let only a laugh but this girl is slowly breaking that and as I said before, I don't like it. "Did you just make a joke?" she asked

"No" I said shaking my head. "You just heard that way."

Sakura signed, "You know that cards call me by my name."

"They can if they want to."

Sakura sighed again, "You can be so difficult sometimes."

Kero then came down stairs, "Sakura, you're home, now you can give me food."

Sakura shook her head, "Gomen Kero-chan I have homework but I'll ask the SWEET and COOK card to make you something." She have been making cards over the years, the COOK card is one of them.

Kero smiled, "Yay!" I have such a childish brother.

Sakura held out her hand and two cards appeared in it. I figured it was the COOK and SWEET cards. "COOK, SWEET do you mind giving Kero-chan the food he desires?" The cards glowed and they floated to the kitchen with Kero following. Though she was their mistress, she always asked them if they would do the requests she asked. Though she knows their answer will always be 'yes' she still asks. She smiled and then went upstairs to probably do her homework. I stayed in the living room and the only sounds that can be heard was Keroberos munching on his food. I never saw the joy in eating even though I have a human side ever since Sakura separated me and Yukito-san. I have to admit that most food I've tasted are quite good; I don't see why a person has to gorge themselves with it.

Sakura came back downstairs, "Yue do mind coming upstairs to help me with my math homework?" Though Sakura appearance changed her dislike and misunderstanding of math still stayed the same. Being in Yukito-san body had its advantages since I learned about the changing world through his eyes. I never looked even his had private moments but when it came to the rest of the world, I tried to learn as much as I could especially math. Before Clow's descendent Syaoran Li helped her but after he left I was the one to help her and I had no problems about it. In a way helping her with math was the only way I can truly be alone with her without revealing anything to her.

I mentally smile, "Hai, mistress." She smiled her beautiful smile that stretched out her beautiful pink lips and showed her pearly whites. I followed her up the stairs to her room. Her room changed as well. Her walls were no longer yellow but now had waves of white and violet that went well with her strong violet aura. Her bed matched the walls, the teddy bears still occupies the window seat but there were less than there was years ago. She still had the brown table where my brother sometimes sleep but lately Keroberos been in my room since she's no longer a child, she needs her privacy. She sat on the floor with the books around her and I sat in front of her.

During the next hour I sat helping her with her homework, Sakura sighed in frustration. "I will never understand why we need to learn this crap!"

"Maybe it might come up in your future."

"I hope not." She frowned

I mentally smile again. I think that the third time I have mentally smiled today, but I can't help it being around Sakura, makes me smile. Mentally of course. If Yukito-san and I were still in one body I will probably never hear the end of this. The two cards appear to Sakura again and then went back into the book. "Kero-chan must be full." She said "He eats more than Yukito. Did he ever eat this much before?"

"Yes he did which was why Clow made the SWEET card for him."

"I figured as much. Arigato, for helping me with my homework."

"I was glad to of help." Sakura laughed. "What?" I asked

"Well you said you were glad. But you had no emotions on face do it's hard for anyone to tell if you are glad."

"I prefer that way." I was about to leave when something she said stopped me. "Mistress don't you mean 'it's hard for to tell my emotions.'"

"No" she said with her back towards me.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. Is it possible for her to tell my emotions especially when I know I've been hiding them. Haven't I?

"You've been with me for seven years now and obviously I'm not the same girl from all those years ago." She turned her head and smiled, "I know your emotions even though you don't show it." She said with a gleam in her eye.

I stared at her for a moment, she smiled then looked turned her head. I walked out the room and headed downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. Could it be that she knows my feelings for her? I thought this for a moment I mentally shook my head. Years ago I remember hearing from Tomoyo that Sakura is oblivious to feelings from others. But she did say that she's not the same girl from before, could she now she people's feelings towards her? Could she see mine? I continued to think about it for who knows how long till I saw Keroberos slowly flying then he looked at me.

"You're still here?"

"I was upstairs then I moved back here."

Keroberos nodded his head, then he moaned, "So much food." He said as he rubbed his large stomach.

"That's what you get for stuffing your face."

"SWEET and COOK make wonderful food together. It's soo hard to resist."

I shook my head, "I have a gluttonous brother."

"Shut up, Yue." He frowned then he flew upstairs.

I smiled at him. I quickly realized I let it happened, but since no one was downstairs I let it slide. Then I heard a noise; I turned my head to see Sakura standing at the doorway, "So the cold moon guardian does smile."

I turned my head, "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura walked in the living room, I can see she changed her clothing to sleep wear. She wore a short pink pajama that showed her toned curved legs, which I tried not to look at, with a tank top that that showed a bit- things and she wore her hair down. She sat next to me with her legs folded and smiled. "Yue why do like hiding your emotions?" I didn't say anything. "Usually when people hide their emotions, its cause their afraid of getting hurt." I looked down, and heard her sigh, "You know you don't have to be afraid of getting hurt. Kero and I won't do anything like that to you and we'll make sure no one does that to you." I do fear of getting hurt but what she doesn't know is that she will be the one to hurt me. Sakura sighed again and then moved, I thought she was leaving but I but instead she moved to place her arms around my neck to hug me, I stiffed. "I care about you Yue and I want you to be happy." She placed a kiss on my cheek and then walked to her room.

I didn't move, I couldn't though the words she said isn't the one I was hoping to hear, the fact that she said that she cared about me made me happy. I touched on spot on my cheek where she kissed, I smiled again and I didn't care who saw me. I went to my room and I think I went to sleep smiling

The next morning I walked in the kitchen/ dining room smiling, Keroberos was eating pancakes and he turned to me and stared, "What?" I asked

"Are you smiling?" He asked

I looked at him, "You speak as if it's a bad thing."

"It's just that I don't think I ever saw you smile and truth to be told I think it's creepy." I frowned at his words. "There's the Yue I love."

Sakura walked into the dining area and placed a plate of pancakes on the table, "Well I love it when Yue smiles." I think my heart skipped a beat, though it's cliquish, but it's true. My mind kept repeating her words; it makes me want to know what else she loves about me. She placed her hand on my cheek and I look at her dazzling emerald eyes, "You look happier when you smile." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Nope I still think he looks creepy." Kero said.

Sakura glared at him, "If you keep saying that then I will give you no more pancakes."

"NOOOOOO!" Kero cried

"Then apologize to Yue."

Kero frowned, "Gomen" I smiled again, and took a pancake from the pile, "Now's he eating?! What next are you going to fall in love with Sakura?!"

I choked on the pancake and Sakura patted my back and handed me some water, "You make it sound like a bad thing. Is there some rule saying mistress and guardian can't be together?" I looked at her; does she want us to be together?

"No, it's just that he's doing unbelievable things."

Sakura sighed, "Kero just finish your pancakes." She then looked me, "Are you okay?"

"Hai" I was about to call her mistress but I decided against it, "Sakura"

She looked at me, "Did you just call me by my name?" I nodded my head. "Finally!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "I was wondering when you were going to call me by my name." The doorbell rang and Sakura jumped up to get to answer and I followed. Sakura open it, "Ohayo Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura while holding a bag that was probably full with clothes. Tomoyo still resides in Tomoeda but now she's is a young rising fashion designer and Sakura was her top model.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura, Yue-san"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san"

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to see my best friend?"

Sakura shook her head, "No"

Tomoyo laughed, "I'm here because I have clothes for you to try on."

"Okay, demo shouldn't we be doing this in the studio or your house?"

"I figured you would want to do it here rather than do at the studio."

Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo you know me so well."

"Of course, I do after all I am your best friend." Tomoyo walked inside the house and went upstairs with the clothes she brought with her.

Sakura sighed, "Hooee, I was hoping I would relax today."

"There's a chance that Tomoyo would let you off." Yue said

"You've obviously haven't been paying attention. When it comes to clothes that concern me, Tomoyo will make sure every detail is perfect." Sakura sighed, "This is going to be long day."


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room reading while Keroberos was playing video games when we heard the screaming Keroberos and I would be concerned but that normally happens whenever Tomoyo has clothes for Sakura to try on. Tomoyo has the tendency to make Sakura clothes a bit revealing and make anyone notice Sakura appealing body features. I hate it when she does this, whenever we're out I have to glare at men to stop them from staring to long at her. If you're thinking I'm jealous, you are wrong. I am just protecting Sakura. These men may harm her and as her guardian I am to protect her from that. A knock came at the door and Tomoyo peeked her head in and she was giving me that mischievous smile, that smile bode ill for me.

"Yue-san would you like to see Sakura dress?" Tomoyo said. She knew I wouldn't refuse, I was confident that she didn't know of my love for Sakura but that girl seemed too smart for her age, even as a child her perceptiveness stunned me. I nodded waiting to see what new outfit Tomoyo made while Keroberos continued his games. Tomoyo walked out and pulled Sakura in my room and once Sakura entered I felt a bit warm. Her dress was a light blue color the front of her dress was short that reached mid-thigh but the back had a train that reached her ankles. The dress was strapless showing her shoulders, it hugged her body giving her a beautiful hour glass figure and yes it showed it showed cleavage. I believe all of Tomoyo designs have Sakura showing cleavage. My heart was racing at sight, I saw Tomoyo smiling at me as if knowing the dress will get me reacting like that. Then Tomoyo asked me a question I wished she didn't asked, "So Yue what do you think about Sakura dress?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "It looks wonderful on you Sakura. You look beautiful." I said honestly.

Sakura smiled, "Arigato Yue." She then walked out the room and Tomoyo gave me a knowing smile. She knew of my feelings for Sakura. I was worried that she might say something in front of Keroberos but then Keroberos paused his game.

"I'm going to get some snacks." He said before leaving my room.

"So how long have you had these feelings for Sakura-chan?" She said. I was hoping she would leave with Keroberos but his leaving gave her the perfect excuse to talk about this.

"I don't know what you mean." I said

"Yue-san, I am I very perceptive to feelings and emotion especially when they concern Sakura-chan." I turned to look at the window, "Years ago when Li-kun had feelings for Sakura I told him that it was best if he told Sakura how he left for she was very oblivious to others' feelings towards her." I knew of Li-san feeling and subtly told him to pursue it and after the final battle with Eriol-san he did but I was unsure if Sakura answered.

"Do you know if she answered?" I asked curiously, Tomoyo didn't answer my question.

"When Eriol-kun returned I noticed that he also had feelings for Sakura." Eriol-san has feeling for Sakura as well?! This I didn't know. "I told him the same thing that I told Li-kun but Eriol kept it to himself, this is why he stays here in Japan. To watch over the one he loves."

I sighed heavily, I didn't have to worry about Li-san since left and hasn't yet returned to Japan but with Eriol-san if he and I ever told our feelings to Sakura, I knew it be an easy pick on who she would pick. Why would she want a creation when she can get a reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived? Why would she someone she want a cold statue when she can be with someone who can express his emotions with feeling worthless? I looked back to her and realized that she never answered my question, "Did she ever answer Li-san?"

"Hai she did." So she gave her choice. Could this be why she rarely dated other than Toya-san being the other reason? Was Sakura waiting for Li-san all this time? She must be in pain for it been 6 years since she must have seen him. I was so deep in this I almost missed what Tomoyo just said to me, "She told me she told him that there was someone else who she cared for." I looked at her. Sakura loved someone else?

"Do you know who?"

"No, that the only thing Sakura didn't tell me. But I do know that she still loves him and always will."

I need to know more of this, "Why didn't she tell this person her feelings?"

"She said something of how she knows that they will never love her back, that all they see she as is a friend." Who could this person be? They must be a baka if they didn't instantly fall for her like everyone else did. Even Tomoyo loves her. I suddenly felt discouraged. Even more than I felt before.

"What would be the point of telling her my feelings when they would just be rejected?"

"She told me this after Li-kun left, that was six years ago. She could've moved on from this person." Tomoyo said trying to cheer Yue up.

"Maybe…."

"You'll never know if you say anything."

"Never know what?" Keroberos asked holding a bag of chips in his plush hand.

"It nothing." I quickly said. Keroberos looked at me but shrugged his shoulder and went back to his game. Tomoyo smiled at me again before she left the room. Though Tomoyo was right about how Sakura needed to know of how I felt, I was fearful of the rejection. For all I knew Sakura could still be in love with this person after all Tomoyo was still in love with Sakura but she decided it was best to watch the person she cared about be happy with other people. Sakura could be like that as well. I sighed sadly; Keroberos must have heard my sigh, though I wasn't sure how he could've over the loud sounds and music of his game.

"Ototo-san, what's wrong?" Keroberos asked. He always calls me 'little brother' whenever he was concerned about me. Though we are only an hour apart he feels the need to remind me he's the oldest. All though I feel as if I should since Keroberos way too childish especially at his age. You would think he's five when he really over a two hundred years.

"It's nothing, Keroberos."

"Fine, demo I'm here if you need me." He continued to munch on the chips. Part of me does want to tell Keroberos my situation but he was never good at keeping secrets. Eventually he'll blurt out my feelings to Sakura making it even worse. I go out my room and head downstairs to go outside. I rarely use my human form unless Sakura makes me goes out with her and her friends. Since the sun was still up I decided to walk around for a bit. I unconsciously walked towards Penguin Park, and I leaned on one of the trees in the Park. I closed my eyes and felt the Park and everything around disappeared allowing me to be in my own world. I always slip into this world, though on the outside it looks as if I'm sleeping. My mind couldn't help but rethink everything Tomoyo told me. I couldn't believe that the reincarnation of my previous master fell in love with Sakura though I couldn't blame him. As Sakura grew up she became a beautiful woman, as a child she had the gift of melting cold hearts with that beautiful smile of hers. Though she was naïve and clueless most of the time, she had a determination that no one can stop. Time matured her, making her no longer naïve or clueless, she still had that innocent aura around her but that only made her more beautiful. I suddenly felt a familiar aura approaching me, as I opened my eyes and I saw Sakura walking towards me.

"I was wondering where you went." she smiled

"Was there something you needed from me?" I asked, I really hope it didn't sound cold to her.

"No" She look around the park and then walked over to the swings, I followed her. She then sat on the wings but I stood next to her.

"Sakura-chan" I began, she looked up at me, "Is something wrong?"

"Syaoran-kun and Meiling are coming over for a visit tomorrow." Oh I now see Li-san is coming back. She hasn't faced him since her rejection of him. But I wonder who this Meiling is? Is she Li-san girlfriend?

"Who's Meiling?" I asked

Sakura looked up at me, "Oh yeah you never met her, she's Syaoran's cousin she used to good to elementary school with all of us. Meiling also had a crush on Syaoran and she was Syaoran fiancée." Wait Li-san was engaged and yet he was falling for Sakura, that not good. "Tomoyo told me that Syaoran told her he was falling for me and that broke their engagement. But since I didn't return his feelings I wonder if the engagement is back on."

I looked at her, "Are you nervous to see them again?"

She looked out at the park and slowly swing herself back and forth, "Well it's been six years since I last saw them; it's only natural to be nervous."

"Do you know why they coming over now?"

"No" she then smiled, "Maybe they are getting married after all. Maybe Syaoran and Meiling are finally in love with one another."

"Do you think so?"

"Maybe, Syaoran didn't like Meiling in a romantic way growing up and maybe after all time he changed. People change after six years, right?" She asked looking at me

"You certainly have." I smiled

"So have you my dear moon angel." She smiled back. I wasn't sure if she was teasing or being sincere with that endearment. Over the years Sakura learned to hide her emotions whenever she wants to, something Keroberos said she learned from me, but I really don't know how she learned it from me since I didn't teach it to her.

"I guess I have. You have a way of changing people."

"One of my many powers." She laughed and I laughed with her. "Wow, first a smile, then my name and now a laugh. I think I like this ability to change people."

I smiled, I didn't mean to laugh but being around her I couldn't help it. Usually I don't like to show my emotions but with Sakura, it feels right. We stayed in the park for a little longer then I notice the sun was setting, "Sakura it's getting late, I think it' best if we start going home."

"Hai" We walked home together and somehow along the way I was holding her hand or was she holding my hand? In any case we were holding one another's hand; though it was a small gesture it renewed my courage. We arrived at the house and I opened the door and allowed Sakura to go in first. Fujitaka-san wrote on the board that he was going to be home late so Sakura made dinner for the three of us. The next day Sakura was already wake at the same time I was. She washed and was dressed and she and I were downstairs to see Fujitaka-san making breakfast. I set up the table while Sakura was helping her father in the kitchen. Fujitaka-san placed rolled omelets on the table; Keroberos must've smelled the food cause once the food was placed on the table he flew in the dining room. After breakfast Fujitaka left for work, leaving Sakura and I to collect the plates and to wash them. She washed while I dried, she said I didn't have to help her but I insisted to help her which she answered with her gorgeous smile. Since Sakura had no class, she decided to do some chores and she forced my glutton brother to help her.

"Why didn't you ask Yue to help you?" Keroberos cried

"He helped me wash to dishes." Sakura answered making Keroberos complain more about how he always has to do work while I do nothing. Which wasn't true, Sakura does ask me to do work around the house it's just that Keroberos is either playing games or whining about the chores.

Sakura was vacuuming the hallway when the doorbell, I was reading a book in the living room and I looked up at the clock to see it was nearly 12. She opened up the door and heard numerous voices. She walked in with people behind her, I recognized Eriol, Tomoyo and Li-san but the girl next to him I didn't recognize at all. Everyone sat down on the couches. Sakura sat between me and Tomoyo who was next to Eriol who was next to Syaoran and Meiling sat next to Syaoran at the end.

"Yue you remember Syaoran-kun and this is Meiling-chan." I then remember Sakura told me that Li-san and his cousin. Li-san looked a bit different he still had messy brown hair but he was taller. He was the same height as Eriol but he was a few inches shorter than me.

"It's nice to see you again, Yue-san" Syaoran said, and I nodded in response.

Meiling looked at me, "So do you know everyone?" she asked.

Sakura laughed, "Meiling-chan, Yue is the moon guardian of the cards, he was the true form of Yukito but years ago I separated him and Yuki and he has been living here ever since."

"You separated them?" Li-san asked

"Hai" Sakura replied

"That must've taken up a lot of magical energy."

"It did but after a night's rest I felt better."

Meiling then looked at Eriol, "You look familiar"

Eriol smiled, "We met once in elementary school but we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa the reincarnation of the Clow Reed."

Meiling eyes grew wide, "Clow was reborn?"

Eriol smiled, "Hai"

"So do you have his powers and stuff like that?"

"Hai, I have half his powers and memories."

"Half what do you mean half?"

"Well you see I was the reason Sakura was changing her cards."

"So you're the reason for the flying penguins, I hurt my hand because of you!"

"Gomen, but I had to do was necessary for Sakura to change her cards."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you have half Clow-san powers."

"I had one more battle prepared to which Sakura won and in the end I asked her to split my power."

"Split you power with who?"

"Clow's other reincarnation." Meiling mouth dropped. "I'm only a half the reincarnation cause Clow split himself with someone else."

"Who?"

"Sakura-chan father." Meiling then turn to look at Sakura.

"Your father is the other half of Clow Reed?!" Meiling cried to Sakura who smiled. "What a coincidence that your father is half of Clow and you have the cards.

"There are no coincidences in this world." Sakura said and I mentally smiled, Clow always said that to me and Keroberos.

"So has anything else happen since we last came here?" Meiling asked

"Well four month after Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun left, Eriol-kun his house was destroyed to make way for an amusement park and the 53 Clow card was released." Sakura began

"There was a 53 card?" Syaoran asked

"Hai, but it was hidden under the house. The card was powerful and dark card. It was also taking away all of my cards from me."

"Why would Clow-san ever make a card like that?" Meiling asked. Everyone looked at Eriol.

"It was made to make a balance between the cards, there was 52 positive cards so there had to be another card to balance it." Eriol explained

"Eriol came back to help and to explain the card and he also told me that if I were to seal the cards I would lose my ability to love."

"So what did you do?" Syaoran asked

"Well with the few cards I had I fought it but it still took them away. I finally talked the card and apparently it was lonely so it took the cards because they were her friends, I told her that if I sealed her she could be with her friends and make new ones as well. So the card allowed me to seal it, and I had no choice but to give up my feelings but what I didn't realize was the new card that I made a long time ago would help me."

"You can make cards?"

"Hai, the first card was created by my strong love of a certain person." So Sakura loved this person so much that a card was because of it. Now I'm more that sure that she still loved this person.

"You never told me that Sakura." Tomoyo said

"Gomen Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded and then she looked at me since my face showed no emotion I was sure she had no idea how much pain I felt. "As I was saying, the card was created out of love and since I lost my feelings of love, the card I created combined with the other card and it gave me back my ability to love again."

"Surgoi" Meiling said. Sakura smiled and the card book appeared in her hands.

"The book looks different than it did before." Syaoran said

"My powers grew and my aura changed as well and the book and the cards changed to the same color as my aura." The book opened and a couple of cards flew out. "This is the HOPE card, this was the card that gave me my emotion again, then there's COOK, TRANSFORM, ALTER, HEALING, MEMORY, REMINDER, TRANSPORT, PARTY, REPAIR, and FASHION."

"Wow that a lot of cards." Meiling smiled. I agreed with Meiling, and some of them I didn't even she created.

"And I was there for each and every one of them." Tomoyo smiled

"Yeah, and she and FASHION has become good friends."

"Of course we have we can't have our top model looking bad."

"You're a model, Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked and Sakura nodded. "I'm guessing Tomoyo is the designer."

"She and FASHION are the only ones that can make me try on clothes. You know Tomoyo is a rising designer. "

"Wow you guys seem to have such great lives."

"Arigato." Sakura and Tomoyo both said.

"So what brought you here?" Eriol asked

"Friends need a reason to see each other?" Syaoran said

"Oh, my cute descendent I didn't realized you missed me so much." Eriol laughed.

"Urusai" Syaoran growled. Li-san and Eriol-san strangely don't get along with is weird since they are related in a way.

"Some things never change." Sakura laughed. Both boys looked at Sakura then they turn their heads so no one could see that they were blushed lightly. I knew then that Li-san still had feelings so Sakura. I turned to see Meiling looking down at her hands sadly. I then remembered that Sakura told me that Meiling loved Li-san and I could see that she still does even after all this time. She must be hurting knowing the one she loves cares for someone, something that I personally know.

Keroberos came downstairs and look around, "Oi, what are the kid and brat doing here?"

"Oh I see the plush toy is still here, I expected you to be fatter." Syaoran grinned

"Who the hell are you calling a plush toy?!"

"The stuffed toy obviously."

"That it!" Keroberos then turned into his true form and Syaoran stood up and took out his sword and took a fighting stance.

I turned to see Sakura vain pulsing in her head. She lifted her hand and it glowed violet, Keroberos turn back into his toy form and Li-san sword disappeared back to wherever it was before.

"Hey, Sakura that not fair!" Keroberos shouted

"Sakura you did that? How?" Li-san asked

Sakura laughed, "Secret" I could tell Li-san was impress by the power of Sakura.

"So Sakura who's the person you loved so much?" Meiling asked

"I can't tell you that." Sakura replied with an emotionless face.

"Why not? We're all friends here."

"I know, I just want to keep the person a secret."

"At least tell me if it's the girls or guy."

Sakura blushed, "It's a guy." Well that narrowed that down to half of Tomoeda.

"Do he have magical powers?"

"Sakura blushed again and averted her eyes, "H-Hai." Okay that narrows it down even more, after all how many guys in Tomoeda have magical powers? "Can we drop this topic now?" Sakura asked, I could tell she was very uncomfortable about this. Meiling nodded her head and spoke about something else. I wasn't pay attention, all I could think of is the new information I learned of who Sakura loves. It gave me a little hope, since Sakura doesn't love Li-san that only leaves Eriol-san and me unless she fallen for Yukito again but that's unlikely since he with Toya. Soon Tomoyo, Li-san, Meiling and Eriol left the house. I silently sighed.

"Where do you go whenever you close your eyes?" Sakura asked sitting next to me.

"To a quiet place."

"An escape place."

"I guess in a way it's like that but I'm not escaping anything, I'm just mediating."

Sakura nodded her head and smiled, "You must really like this place if you were mediating for an hour."

"Has it been an hour?" Sakura nodded. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Strange, that you of all people, lost track of time especially since TIME is under your jurisdiction." Sakura smiled, I smiled back understanding her joke.

"It's very strange." I laughed and Sakura laughed with me. She stopped and looked at me and I looked into her shining emerald eyes. I felt as if it was pulling me in and I was actually leaning into Sakura. I suddenly realized how close we were to one another. Sakura blushed and then she kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I stared after her and smiled. At that moment I made a decision, I was going to tell Sakura that I loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I sat up on my bed, wondering how do I tell her that I loved her. It may look easy but it's not since the nagging fear of rejection keeps me from walking into her room and telling her the truth. For a moment I considered asking Tomoyo for help but she's known for getting out of control when she becomes very excited. I sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom as I went out I saw Sakura coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and she smiled at me.

"Ohayo Yue"

"O-Ohayo Sakura" I never stuttered before but of course I never saw Sakura wearing only a towel. I felt my face become warm.

"Yue are you alright? Your face is turning red."

"I-Isn't it?" Sakura nodded her head. "I-I'll just go to the bathroom now." As I said that I walked quickly towards the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I ran my shaking hand through my long sliver white hair and I sighed. It's a good thing that Keroberos wasn't there to see it or else he would tease me about for years. After doing my bathroom routine, I walk out wearing a robe and went into my room to dress. Afterwards I went downstairs to see Sakura making breakfast.

"Feeling better Yue?" She asked

Fujitaka then came downstairs, "You were feeling sick, Yue?"

"No I'm feeling fine." I answered

"Alright, Sakura, Yue I'll be leaving later today for an archeology trip, I'll be gone for only a couple of days." Fujitaka was a known archeologist in Tomoeda so him leaving was not new to Sakura and me. "Yue, can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and followed him into his study. "Yue I see that you have in love with my daughter." I stared at him, how could he possibly know that? Are my feelings that noticeable to everyone?

"It's true, Fujitaka-san."

He smiled, "I trust you with my daughter whenever she goes out to fight the dangers of this world, and so I also trust you with her heart. No father wants to see their daughter unhappy and I have a feeling that she will be very happy with you. So with that I give you my blessing to be with my daughter under the circumstance that you will not hurt her."

I looked Fujitaka in the eye as I talked, "I love Sakura with all my heart and I would never hurt her. I thank you for giving me your blessing but I must ask how did you know I have fallen for her?"

"You look at Sakura differently then you did before. Years ago you would look at her with protectiveness and sense that you would always be there for her. That look changed to something more loving, that how I knew you have fallen for my daughter."

I nodded and Fujitaka and I walked back to the kitchen to see Kero sitting on the table waiting for Sakura to give him his plate of food. We all sat down and Sakura placed the breakfast on the table then we began to eat. I sat across from Sakura and next to Fujitaka, but during breakfast I couldn't help but take peeks of Sakura. She wore a pink tank top and jean shorts, she also wore her star key that she never takes off and her long hair was put up in a ponytail. Simple yet somehow she made it look beautiful. After breakfast I collected the plates and Sakura washed them, Kero disappeared upstairs and I knew he was probably either sleeping or playing video games. Fujitaka went back to room to, I guess, finish packing. I stayed downstairs with her just in case she called for help with her chores, but she didn't. Fujitaka came to the living room with his suitcase. I then heard the honk of a car.

"That will be the taxi, I called, and Sakura I'm leaving my car with you. Yue, Sakura, I'll see you later you can call Toya if you need anything. Tell Kero I said bye." Fujitaka said while leaving the house and walking to the taxi. Sakura and I waved Fujitaka good bye and we went back inside, the phone then rang and Sakura went to answer it. I went to the living room for a quiet moment. After a couple of minutes Sakura came in.

"Tomoyo called."

"For what?"

"She invited me to go to the amusement park with Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling."

"Are you going?"

Sakura scoffed, "Like I have a choice, Tomoyo already called everyone, so it's all set."

"That's Tomoyo-san for you."

"Would you like to come with me?"

I looked at her, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yue, I'm asking you."

I thought for a moment, "Hai, I would like to go with you."

Sakura smiled, "Great, I better ask Kero if he would like to come as well." With that she went upstairs. After a while Sakura come back down with Kero following behind and she also changed her clothes to a white shirt and blue jeans with her jean jacket and blue converses. "Ready Yue?" she asked. I already was in my human form wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a black jacket and sneakers.

"Hai" I answered. Sakura held up her purse and Kero flew into it.

"You better not forget me, Sakura." Kero warned

"I won't" Sakura sighed. She and I walked out of the house and started to walk to the amusement park. As we walked Sakura either knowingly or unknowingly held my hand like when we were walking home from the park. I know that I shouldn't make a big deal out of it but for some reason, I couldn't help but mentally smile about it. We finally reached the amusement park and saw Eriol, Li-san, Meiling and Tomoyo standing together at the entrance.

"I hope you guys weren't waiting long for us." Sakura said

"No, we all just arrived minutes before you did." Tomoyo said

Sakura then looked at Eriol, "Eriol-kun, why isn't Nakuru and Spinel with you?"

"Well Nakuru is in class and she already has many absences and Spinel wanted to stay home and read."

"Sounds like a brother of mine." Kero said poking his head out of Sakura bag.

"Kero-chan!"

"Nani?"

"You can't come out and start talking someone might see you."

"Well can I be out inside of waiting inside the bag?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine but no talking unless we're alone. And Yue does not stay home to read."

"He does too."

"No you stay home just to eat and play video games." I said back to him. Kero stuck his tongue out and I just shrugged since I refuse to stoop to his childish level.

Tomoyo then walked towards me and pulled me to the side, "Yue maybe if you stay by Sakura side and win some prize for her she might like you and then you can try to be alone with her and you can tell her how you feel."

I looked at her then back at Sakura who was looking at us, "Do you think it will work?"

"Well you never know if you never try." I nodded and we walked back to the group.

"What did Tomoyo talk to you about?" Sakura asked

"She wants to make me some clothes." I lied

"It was only a matter of time before she came to ask you."

Years ago after Sakura separated Yukito and I, I feared the young designer would corner me to design new clothes for me but all she did was ask me if I would like to go shopping with her and Sakura to buy new clothes. From seeing all the clothes she has made for Sakura, I was more than happy with this choice. We walked around, looking for games and rides to play and I noticed guys staring at Sakura but one look at me had them looking elsewhere. Sakura looked up at me and smiled and held my hand. I smiled back at her, from the corner of my eye I saw Tomoyo smile at us but I also noticed the looks I received from Eriol and Li-san. I didn't care about the looks they gave me all I noticed was Sakura beautiful smile.

I followed Tomoyo advice and stayed by her side, it wouldn't look weird with the others since I was her guardians, I also won some games for her, being in Yukito body gave me the advantage to know how the games were played. We were sitting at the table eating and Sakura placed her bag on the table allowing Kero to see and also let her sneak food to him. As we were eating the others stopped eating and looked at me, except Meiling, while I was eating.

"Umm why are you guys looking at Yue?" Meiling asked

"Yue normally doesn't eat; even Clow himself couldn't get him to eat." Eriol responded

"Really?" She said looking at me

"Well before I didn't need to eat since Yukito supported the both of us but after Sakura separated us, I recently just started eating."

"So you mean for the past seven years, you didn't eat?" Meiling asked

"Yue hasn't eaten in over hundred years." Kero said

Meiling looked at me, "Food is just not that appealing to me." I answered

"So why are you eating now?"

"Sakura forced me to."

Everyone looked at her, "I had to"

Everyone laughed and continued to finish our food. Afterwards we were looking at other rides to go on and Sakura suggested the Ferris wheel, I figured our cart will be with others but Tomoyo pushed the other all in one with her and also took Sakura bag, leaving us alone. Sakura and I went into one and the ride started. Sakura and I looked out the window.

"Isn't it pretty being so high up here?" Sakura said

"Flying is a much better way to see everything."

Sakura smiled, "That's true."

"How about when it's gets dark, we can go out flying?"

She smiled at me, "I would like that." I couldn't help but lean into her and she seemed to lean into me, we were only inches away from each other faces and until we felt the ride come to a sudden stop and Sakura fell on top of me and when we looked at each other and blushed. The door opened showing Tomoyo, Kero, and Meiling smiling and Eriol and Li-san glaring at us.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and I were walking towards exit of the amusement park together with Tomoyo, Kero, Li-san, Eriol and Meiling behind us. Like before her hand or maybe my hand found one another's hands. I couldn't help but think back to the kiss, did she want me to kiss her or was it because I was leaning in so close to her that I thought that. These feelings of mine are very confusing. We reached the exit and Tomoyo handed Sakura her bag that held Kero.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Tomoyo said. She then walked over to me. "I saw that you and Sakura almost kissed." I turned my head as I felt myself blushing. "Are you going to try again?"

"Maybe."

"You should. Try to take her out."

"Well, I asked her if she would like to flying with me and she said yes."

"That perfect and it's also romantic. When I come over tomorrow I better hear that you two pronounced your love for one another." With that she turned and waved to everyone and walked away. I was secretly wondering if she was going to follow us to record us, after all this time Tomoyo still records Sakura doing almost everything. I was pretty surprised that she didn't bring it today. Eriol then said his byes but turned to me.

"It would seem as if Sakura and you have something going on." He said

"What makes you think that?" I asked

Eriol smiled, "Lately I've been noticing that you and Sakura have getting close."

"It not wrong for a mistress and her guardian to be close."

"No it not, but that's not what I meant and you know it." I said nothing. "I have fallen for Sakura-chan, and I was hoping to be with her. But it's obvious there is someone else she cares for. If it is you, please take care of her and her heart."

I looked at him, "You don't need to tell me that."

"I know." He smiled and then he left. Li-san and Meiling said bye after Eriol left but Li-san stopped to talk to me.

"Yue-san, you must know by now the reason I came back was because I was hoping Sakura and I would be together. But since I was gone for eight years during that time she had fallen in love with someone else. And I can that you care for her as well."

"I always have."

Li-san smiled and walked away with Meiling.

"What did everyone say to you?" Sakura asked

"Just good-bye" Sakura looked at me as if she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything. "Let's go home"

"Are we still going flying later?"

"Hai, but let's wait till it gets dark" Sakura nodded and we walked back home. Once we reached the house we walked in and Kero flew out of Sakura purse and flew upstairs probably to play video games, leaving me and Sakura alone downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and I heard rustling in there, minutes later she brought in a tray with tea.

"I thought we could have some tea while we wait for it be dark." She said as she placed the tray on the table, she poured two cups of tea and handed one to me. She and I silently drank our tea while listening to the ticking of the clock. Usually I love the silence, that's one of the reasons why Clow made the SILENT card for me, but this time the silence was unbearable. Perhaps it's because I'm nervous about telling Sakura of my true feelings.

Finally the silence was broken, "Did you enjoy the amusement park?" Sakura asked

"Hai, I did"

"I'm glad" The sun finally went down and Sakura stood up, "Let's go flying" she smiled. "I'll be right back." She then went upstairs and minutes later she came back down. "I had to switch the cards into this pouch." She placed on a belted pouch that she always wears whenever we had to battle a force that was after her power and cards. We walked outside and I revealed my wings while Sakura called out the FLY card. Her powers advanced so now she doesn't always have to have her staff to use a card only. I flew into the air first and Sakura followed. I saw the full moon high in the sky with stars twinkling around it and I felt its powers seep into my skin. Though I receive powers from Sakura, I also gather energy from the moon. We had been flying for a while, with no destination in mind, and I looked back at Sakura to see her smiling back at me. I looked forward and I realized that we reached the Tokyo tower. We landed at the same place where Sakura and I fought during the Judgment. I could still remember her telling me that she rather be my friend than be my mistress. I dismissed it at since I still wanted Clow, but now I wanted Sakura. Is it sad that I feel for my master and now I'm in love with mistress? I sighed.

"Are you alright Yue?" Sakura asked me from behind.

I took in a deep breath and then I turned to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. She was much a beautiful woman. Do I deserve her? I mentally shook that thought; I promised myself that I would tell her. "Sakura" I began

"Nani Yue?"

"Sakura… Aishiteru" Sakura gasped softly and in her eyes I saw an emotion I couldn't describe. Does she hate me for saying such a thing? Is she thinking of a way to softly say that she doesn't feel the same way? Part of me wanted to flew away but the other half that seems stronger than the other half wants to stay and hears what she has to say.

"Yue" She said and I saw her eyes soften, "You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that to me."

"Nani?" I said shocked.

"Yue I loved you since the first time I saw you. I couldn't fight you because I felt my heart beat so fast. When I received the second chance I knew I had to defeat you but I didn't want to hurt to so you wouldn't hate me. I at first I thought it was just because of my crush on Yukito but every time I saw you I would become star struck."

"I thought you acted like that because you feared me."

"How could I fear something so beautiful?" I looked at her, she loved me. All this time, she loved me. Then I remember she said when Li-san and Meiling first arrived.

"Sakura, was I the reason why you made the HOPE card?"

A blush appeared across her face, "Hai. I was sad that Syaoran left since he was a close friend and you came here comforted me. When you left my heart swelled so much that the card was born."

"Sakura" I walked closer to her, leaned into her and I placed my lips on hers. I softly kissed her but longing took over and the kiss became more passionate. When we separated we were both breathless. We smiled at each other and leaned in for other till, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Tomoyo recording our private moment, Sakura turned to see what I was looking at and gasped.

"T-TOMOYO! How did you know we were here?" Sakura asked

"We followed you." Tomoyo smiled still recording everything.

"We?" Sakura and I asked. Then I saw Kero on Tomoyo shoulder.

"It was about time you and Sakura got together." He said

"You knew?" I asked

"Of course I knew. I saw the way you looked at her when she wasn't looking." I couldn't help but blush. "I knew about Sakura crush on Yue, once she made the Nameless card."

"You were there?" Sakura asked

"Well, duh. You probably weren't even looking, or maybe you were thinking of how kissable Yue lips are." He grinned evilly.

Sakura face turned red "Shut up Kero! Or I won't asked COOK or SWEET to make you anything."

Kero grin dropped, "NOOO!" I couldn't help but smile. "It's not funny Yue. It's a life and death situation."

Sakura laughed, and I turned to look at her. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

I then heard Tomoyo say, "Kero-chan do you mind taking me home?"

"Hai" In the corner of my eye I saw a bright light so I knew Kero changed, a minute later I heard the flapping of wings, so I guess Kero and Tomoyo left us alone. Sakura smiled and placed her arms around my neck while I engulfed her in my arms. She leaned into me and I leaned towards her, because I was taller I pick up her, lifting her closer to my face. We kissed once more.

I once fell for my master but he left me, now I'm in love with my mistress but this time she loves me as well. My mistress, my sweet cherry blossom, my Sakura.

THE END


End file.
